


Say something- Xephmadia- Song fic

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months since the breakup, he can't face her any more,<br/>He feels lonely, empty and not wanted,<br/>He can't turn to anyone,<br/>His heart is wounded,<br/>He wants the pain to stop.</p><p>After the separation from a loved one through a break up, Lewis finds it difficult to to handle the traumatizing experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something- Xephmadia- Song fic

Opening my office draw I picked up a certain item I thought I would never use. I don't even know why I had it.. I guess it was there for protection, to protect the ones I love..

_The ones I love.._

With the item clutched in my hand, I exited my office. But before I walked away, I stuck a note on my door. Then I headed towards the stairs that led to the roof. Tears sprang to my eyes, the further I went up.

_Tear slid down my face.._

Eventually, I reached the rooftop. Taking a few steps forward, a cold gust of wind tickled my skin, goosebumps forming on my bare arms. It was a cold morning today, but that doesn't matter. I won't feel the cold soon.

_Won't feel the cold.._

Walking along the rooftop, I made my way over to the edge. My mind kept thinking of her, the way my heart shattered when you found someone new. Despite my feelings for you which never left me. I will always love you until the day I die.

_The day I die.._

As I stood on the edge, I looked down, watching the world below me. People living normal happy lives. I may have a normal life, but I'm not happy. I see her everyday and it breaks my heart.

_It crushes me.._

I edged closer to the roof's edge, till the tips of my shoes were hanging off the side. Looking to the object in my hand, I just stared at it.. Before raising it to my head, taking my final breath, I whispered through tears.

 _"Say something.. I'm giving up.. on.. You.."_ And pulled the trigger.

 **BANG**

**Hannah's POV**

Walking through the corridor, I passed each office door but soon stopped at one certain door. Lewis' door. A single piece of paper was stuck to the door, curious, I mumbled what was written on the door. 

_'Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something'_

**BANG**

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is called 'Say Something' By a Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. This is a beautiful and touching song which I truly love which has many different meanings to it. 
> 
> I think of the song as the regrets, worries and significance of the separation of either a family member, good friend or a loved one. Whether it be from death, break up of fall out. 
> 
> This song inspired me to write this story. I suggest listening to the song to fully understand the song.  
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds


End file.
